Dont Save Me
by bledtilldryness
Summary: Dean, Jo and Sam went to a hunting trip that ended up becaming their worst nightmare. In your last night on earth, will you tell her everything?


_Well This is my first fanfic (written in English, which isnt my first language :S)_

_Its about Dean and Jo, basically in what would happen if a hunting trip became your worse nightmare_

_Hope you like it and comment it :D_

Crap

That was the only word she had been able to say through all the shivers who were shaking her body because of the fear . Her breath was fast , and there was some tears waiting to fall from her eyes , but she would not let them . Cause he was going to be fine . This was nothing else, but a nightmare

But it was so real

She looked down , where he was , laying on the floor , covered in blood , knowing that death was close

Very close. She has found him just like this. And this was suposed to be a harmless job, thats why she was there, but when she heard the shots and foun dean on his knees, thought that maybe it wasnt going to be very easy to finish as they started

His eyes were unable to focus on anything , they were just two blue circles looking without seeing so Jo put her hands on both sides of his face , trying to make him look at her eyes

- Hey Dean ! I want you to stay here with me ok ? Dont even think about leaving , you hear me jerk ?

She saw a smile on his face through the blood

- It doesnt hurts so much, so stopped being a little girl, ok?- she lied, knowing that those shots would have killed anybody else in less than three minutes.

He tried to speak , but it seemed to be difficult and , after taking some breaths he was able to whisper something

- I am not leaving today honey , tonight there's a western

marathon on channel 6 - he smiled when a bit of blood slipped from his lips

Her tears began to weigh 2 thousand kilos , but she would not cry . Not infront of him .

- But . . J o . . . - he spoke but stop to coughing up blood. He put his blue eyes looking straight to hers . - I - i just wanted to say that if I die today . .

She inmediately cut him screaming " which is not gonna happen " but he continued

- That I would die happy and sad at the same time - He took some breaths and continue- Sad because I realized how Important .. you were to me , on my deathbed, and believe me Jo- she saw a few tears on his eyes- I am really sorry for that- his voice trembled- I am a jerk, and I should have followed my heart that time because- he breathe.- I have missed you more than you even know- a tear fell from his eye, making Jo get closer to cry even more. His words were the one she had dreamed with, but not in this situation. He continued - but I am happy, because before going to hell I was able- he raised his hand and softly pull a lock of her hair behind her ear - I.. I was able to see an angel. Not a Cass angel, but a real angel. And he spoke to me , and the most incredible thing is - he Stop for a second- that the angel loved me too

And finally some tears started to fall , she wasnt able to stop them now. He used his finger to cleaned one of them- don't cry (jo), angels shouldnt be sad. - she hold his hand and pressed it against his cheek . It was cold . That was a bad sign . She looked again at the shots he received . They were very close to the heart and the neck , and that's why he was bleeding so much .

She tried to stop the hemorrhage but it was useless. She did not want to panic but , she finally did

- Where the fuck is Sam ? SAM ! - she screamed in that empty street

- Jo - Fean whispered so quietly that Jo didnt heard it over her scream

- J o - he tried again

- J O ! - he said again , while he moved the hand she was holding

She suddenly noticed and looked at him . He looked very pale and his blue eyes were turning grey and looking at nowhere

- Come closer - he whispered when a wince appeared on his face for a few seconds - p-please

-She got closer to him , so much that she was almost lying on the floor , and her forehead on hims- Jo , I can feel it . . I am dying , -

- No dean , dont say that bullshit -

-Jo, I've been close to death enough times to know... That this is different... I am sure my reaper is somewhere round here - h e put his hand o n her mouth so she would not interrupt him - I think that soon I will stay unconscious – he moved his hand from her mouth , and as he expected, she stayed in silence. Then he pull her t o him . And the y kissed . It was very different from the kiss that he gave her the day that he thought she will die. After all those black dogs almost kill her .

That was a a very sad kiss . This was sweet , trying not to mean " goodbye" but " I'll see you soon' She tried to record it in her memory while she was living it . They separate and stare at each other .

- J o -

- Yes ?-

- I cant believe I am saying this but . . . I want you to ... keep the impala . She looked at him surprised, but more worried because giving the impala was the last thing he would ever do in life . -

-Sam will probably sell it .. to someone who will took it to " pimp up my ride " , and ... if that happens , I swear I will come back as a poltergeist in xzibits house- J o laughed , but stop when she saw that dean was actually getting closer to comma - Dean Dean ! No no you gotta b e strong ok ? - his eyes were starting to close - DEAN DAMN IT! YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THIS, YOU WERE IN HELL, YOU CANT GO NOW , You cant leave now... Not after all I know now - he looked at her for the last time - I-if you stay , there will be pie waiting for you at the hospital ! She saw him smiling very little and then , like if nothing has happen he fell asleep .


End file.
